Alone In This Bed
by xxBlackMaraihxx
Summary: Noah looked around the choir room in disbelief. How could everyone move on so fast? Even Mercedes, who was his best friend, seemed to have moved on. Noah didn't think that he would ever move on. There would never, ever, be another person like- him.


Noah looked around the choir room in disbelief. How could everyone move on so fast? Even Mercedes, who was _his _best friend, seemed to have moved on. Noah didn't think that he would ever move on. There would never, ever, be another person like- _him._

He rolled his eyes at himself. He's acting that that idiotic chick from _Twilight_ when her man left her. He never leaves his room except for school, he can't even think of his beloved's name. It hurts him too much. 'At least I haven't tried doing stupid things to hear his voice.' Noah thought. 'No jumping off cliffs for me.' He smiled sadly at his thoughts. The only reason he knew of that stupid movie and the ridiculous plot in it was because of K-_him_.

He could remember when he found out, when the whole school found out, like it was yesterday. They had all been called to the gym for a surprise school meeting. Noah had been trying to text his boyfriend, yes _boyfriend_ since the night before but he never answered.

When everyone made it to the gym, they could tell something bad had happened. But no one expected it to be something of this magnitude. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have grave news," Principle Figgins started. Noah looked over to Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury to see them wiping tears from their eyes; he could see Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste trying to look indifferent but failing, and he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kurt Hummel was found last night in the park…"

"No," Noah whispered to himself.

"He was beaten by unknown persons. He… didn't make it." The gym went silent. People were torn between gaping at Figgins or Noah.

Noah closed his eyes and shook his head. It couldn't be true. It couldn't! He talked to Kurt yesterday! Noah could feel the tears coming. He didn't even attempt to stop them.

"Talk to Burt Hummel for funeral arrangements." Figgins said. "Everyone can go."

The gym filed out, people whispering to their friends. The glee kids were the only ones who stayed behind along with Mr. Schue. They were quiet for a long time, most still too shocked to say anything. "Oh, Noah," Rachel whispered, breaking the silence.

"Don't. Just don't." Noah said as he stood up and stormed out of the gym.

Noah still couldn't believe that someone would do that to someone like… _him. _He was so innocent, so nice, and so beautiful.

"Noah," Rachel brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? It's been months since it happened, you're still so quiet. We're worried about you."

"I'll be okay, Rachel." Noah stood up. "Actually, I found a song a few weeks ago and I can't seem to get it out of my head." He went to the corner and grabbed his guitar. "It's not my normal style, and the band isn't Jewish, but it just fits perfectly."

Noah closed his eyes and started strumming.

_Waking up without you,  
>It doesn't feel right<br>To sleep with only memories  
>It's harder every night<br>And sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck._

Noah hated how empty his bed was now. He absolutely couldn't stand it. He had taken to sleeping on his couch because he couldn't stand it so bad. To sleep in there without… waking up without… Sometimes he really thought he'd be there in the room with him. Only to wake up, and it fade away.

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
>I think that he owes me a favor<br>It doesn't matter where you are  
>I'll hold you again.<em>

Noah knew that_ he_ never believed in God or Heaven, but he couldn't help but hope that that's where _he_ is right now. And with hoping that, he hoped that one day he'd be with _him_ again, with _him_ in his arms.

_I wish I could hear your voice  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<br>Not tonight, not tomorrow._

He'd give anything to be able to hear _his_ voice again. Whether he was talking or singing. _He_ had the most beautiful voice that Noah had ever heard. He closed his eyes even tighter. 'God I wish _he_ was still here with me.'

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
>Living in these pictures<br>It never comes with ease  
>I swear that if I could make this right<br>You'd be back by now._

Noah knew that this feeling would never stop, he would never stop loving _him_, never stop grieving _him_. Noah wished that he could take K- _his_ spot. Noah could leave this world, but _he_ could stay here.

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
>He knows he owes me a favor<br>It doesn't matter where you are  
>You'll be mine again.<em>

_I wish I could hear your voice  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed.<em>

_What about the plans that we had  
>We'd be crazy not to go<br>Meet me in capeside_

_I wish I could hear your voice  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>

_Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone,  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed<br>Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
>Don't leave me alone in this bed.<em>

Noah ended the song and finally opened his eyes. The glee club was looking at him with wet eyes. "That was beautiful, Noah." Mr. Shue told him.

"Thanks," Noah whispered and sat back down next to Rachel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked.

Noah smiled at her, the first real smile since the accident. "I'm getting there."

"Good," She replied.

"Yeah," Noah whispered. Kurt wouldn't want him to wallow in self-pity for the rest of his life. He would always love Kurt, and always hold him in his heart, but it was time to start moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. The song is "Alone In This Bed" by Framing Hanley. I went and saw them in concert this past Saturday [12/3/11] and I've been listening to them nonstop ever since, and on my way home from school, this idea popped into my head. Hope you like it!**


End file.
